Specialized structural wall panels and ceiling panels have been manufactured in a variety of different forms for commercial and residential installations. Popular systems, particularly for commercial buildings, include suspended ceiling systems which typically include a suspended metal grid to which decorative panels and sound absorbent panels are attached. Most suspended ceiling systems are configured to accommodate elongated or rectangular panels which are laid in over flanges formed by the suspension grid. This permits easy access to the space between the grid and the structural ceiling for the purposes of effecting maintenance or replacement of light fixtures, heating ducts and the like.
Four patents which are directed to ceiling systems using decorative panels which are suspended beneath the supporting grid and snap into place, are the Anderle U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,653; Englund U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,641; Rijnders U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,041; and Goodworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,064. The ceiling structures which are disclosed in these patents all include a grid network, with panel-engaging tabs on it, to permit decorative ceiling panels to be snapped into place onto the grid. Panels of this type are distinguished from laid-in panels which, essentially, lay on top of the grid, whereas these snap-in panels are suspended from the grid, below it.
A popular wall configuration which is widely used in retail stores for accommodating frequent changes of hangers and fixtures on the wall is known as a slat wall system. Slat wall systems include basic structural panels, typically made of pressed-board or similar materials, and typically furnished in 4' by 8' sheets. These panels have a series of parallel horizontal grooves formed across them, and the grooves are undercut on both edges to form a generally dovetail cross-sectional configuration. The slat wall panels usually are pre-finished with a suitable finish, such as laminated plastic or painted surfaces.
To install such standard pre finished slat wall panels without marring the finish, it is necessary to insert the fasteners, such as nails or screws, into the panels through the grooves; so that the fasteners do not show through the pre-finished surfaces between the various grooves. This causes the fasteners to be placed in the thinnest parts of the panels, since the grooves undercut a substantial part of the thickness of the panel sections. In addition, because the fasteners are recessed into the grooves, considerable care must be taken by the workman installing the panels to avoid damaging the finished surface adjacent the edges of the grooves. This is a significant disadvantage, since the labor costs for installing these panels are considerably increased over what those costs would be if the panels could be attached through any portion of the panel.
Another disadvantage of conventional slat wall structures is that if a decision is made to change the color, the entire panel must be removed and replaced with a new pre-finished panel in the desired color. Similarly, if a portion of a panel is damaged, it is necessary to replace the entire panel, particularly when a laminated plastic finish of the type used in kitchen countertops or the like is used for the decorative finish to the panel.
The Varlonga U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,436 discloses a system utilizing narrow panels for covering a wall. The panels fit under portions of spaced support brackets which are attached to the wall to provide the desired finished surface. This is not a slat wall system.
A different approach for providing a wall surface finish is disclosed in the Amoruso U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,102. This patent discloses a system for holding interlocking tile panels on a frame which is attached to a wall. The tile panels are uniquely configured to attach to the frame, and the end result is to produce a wall finish which appears to be made of brick or other suitable tile.
The Mason U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,663 discloses a system for attaching molding strips onto automobiles in such a way that the attaching device is completely concealed. A holding strip first is secured to the automobile body panel, and this strip has clip extensions in two parallel rows on it. The molding strips have in-turned edges which are secured in place over the clips by simply pressing them over the molding strip onto the mounting panel. The resilient edges of the molding strip pop into place over the clips.
Although several of the prior art patents described above include attaching means for securing a decorative element over an underlying frame to conceal the means by which the frame is attached to the surface to be covered, none of these patents are directed to a simple and efficient way for providing a decorative surface to a slat wall system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a slat wall decorating system which facilitates the initial installation of a slat wall system, is easy to use, is inexpensive, and which permits decorating changes to be made without removing the underlying structural slat wall panels.